The Run
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Courtney Harper enters long time friend Duncan Rourke into The Run, a 3000 mile race from San Francisco to New York, with 200 other drivers and the grand prize being 25 million dollars. The reason: Duncan has a problem with the nephew of a mob boss, Chris Blackwell, who wants his head for owing a big sum of money. Read, review, favorite, and follow!
1. Table of Contents

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new Total Drama fan-fiction! This time, however, this is a Total Drama story based on the plot from one of the best racing games of all time, Need for Speed; more specifically, 2011's The Run.**

**For those Total Drama fans out there, this is essentially a Duncney fic. Don't worry, I'm still writing Sister, Sister and Before It Happened, and Total Drama: Future, and thus, this is my **_**fourth**_** story! Hope you guys like it!**

**Oh, and as always, please review, favorite, and follow! They are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, unfortunately I don't own Total Drama or Need For Speed. Both are owned by Fresh TV, Inc. and Electronic Arts, respectively.**

* * *

><p><strong>Down below, here is the table of contents in which the story will be organized. Note: This is not finalized. Will be updated when the respective chapter is up.<strong>

**Chapter 1: Straight Shootin' From San Fran- Part 1**

**Chapter 2: Straight Shootin' From The Bay- Part 2**

**Chapter 3: Yosemite... Duncan?**

**Chapter 4: Viva Las Vegas, Bitches!**

**Chapter 5: Can't Handle The Heat?**

**Chapter 6: High and Dry in the Rockies**

**Chapter 7: The Land of Wizard of Oz**

**Chapter 8: Al Capone City**

**Chapter 9: Cleveland Steamin'**

**Chapter 10: The Northeast**

**Chapter 11: Chasin' New York- Part 1**

**Chapter 12: Chasin' New York- Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the story, and please, please, please! Read, review, follow, and favorite!<strong>


	2. Straight Shootin' From San Fran- Part 1

**Welcome to... The Run! Enjoy, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Straight Shootin' from San Fran- Part 1<strong>

Duncan Rourke is in Oakland, sitting in a brand new bright red Porsche 911 Carrera S, suspended in the air by a giant crane magnet. The reason? He owes a large amount of money to his lender, Chris Blackwell, who also happens to be a street racer and has a "connection" with the Mafia. Duncan is dropped into a car crusher whilst taped to the steering wheel. He tries to break free, but it wasn't enough. He bites the duct tape off, freeing his hands. However, there was a question of how to get out of the car. Every second passes by, and the car slowly crushes from all sides like an empty soda can. He then sees the sunroof and tries to punch it open, to no success. After trying to smash the sunroof open, he successfully escapes the certain doom inside that now-crushed Porsche.

He sneaks around the compound, hoping to find a way out. And guess what he stumbles upon: a silver Audi RS4 that belonged to one of Chris's henchmen.

"What the hell? He's out of the car! Grab him, grab him!" yelled Chris.

Duncan gets in the Audi and drives off. After what seemed to be an easy escape, a pair of black Porsche Cayenne Turbos showed up on his rear-view mirror, both of them with machine guns mounted on the roof.

_You guys want to play,_ he said to himself. _Alright, let's play._

Then he hears a hail of bullets coming from the Porsches. "Keep firing!" yelled Chris. "Don't let him get away!"

"What the hell?!"

Duncan tries to swerve all over the road to avoid the gunfire, nearly crashing into lamp posts and oncoming traffic. After a couple miles and an Audi full of bullet holes, he finds Lady Luck is on his side: an oncoming train. He sped over to at least 100 miles an hour, and jumped across the railroad, avoiding a fatal collision with the train and Chris. Unfortunately, however, one of the Porsches crashed into the train whilst chasing the Audi. "Stop!" Chris yelled.

Chef stopped the vehicle a few feet before the train tracks. "Shit. He got away, boss," said Chef. "What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry, Chef. I'll handle him," he smiled as he rubbed his hands in evil.

* * *

><p>After driving for a few more miles, he found a parking garage and ditched the now-ruined Audi. <em>Holy shit<em>, he whispered to himself. _Thank god I ain't dead. _After realizing he has no one for him to help him, Duncan takes out his phone and calls Courtney Harper, his ex-girlfriend and and long time friend who works at a San Francisco-based law firm. "Hey, Courtney!" he said, nervously.

"Hello, Duncan. What do you want this time?" Courtney replied angrily.

"Listen, if you're still mad about the past, just drop it. I really need your help this time," said a nervous Duncan, which resulted a scoff from Courtney. "What is it this time?"

Duncan was too nervous to speak to her ex-girlfriend. "I need to get out of a situation."

"How much are we talking?" the future lawyer asked.

"Five million dollars," he gulped. At that moment, Courtney's eyes grew wide, knowing the situation. She stopped for a few moments, trying to think of what she can do to help Duncan. "Meet me at a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown in an hour."

Since Duncan had no car to get to San Francisco, he had to walk to a local train station and ride it to get across the bay, then take a bus from the station to Chinatown. He makes it to the restaurant, only to see Courtney sitting at a table, with a small cup of green tea in hand. She is wearing a red blazer with a black tanktop and khaki slacks. He takes a seat across her and proceeds to drink a small cup of green tea.

"So, Duncan. Word is that you made a wrong turn," she said, worryingly.

"No one ever got ahead sitting on their hands, now did they, Sam?"

She sat there smiling. "Nobody at our block, at least. You know, I can help you straighten that out."

"And my end?"

"What you do best. What you do better than anyone."

Just then, Lightning Garrett, the San Francisco 49ers Running Back, came out of the back doors with the tablet needed for The Run, whilst staring at Duncan as he is headed through the front doors.

Duncan then looked at Courtney, who game him a choice. "Right now. Yes or no?

A confident Duncan stared into Courtney's eyes. "You knew the answer even before I walked through the door."

The two got up and walked to the back of the restaurant.

"There is a competition called 'The Run'. The race starts here in San Fran all the way to New York, with the best racers ever assembled. You win this race, I'll handle your problem and give you a 10% cut."

Duncan grabs Courtney by her arm. "Whoa there. Ten percent?" The CIT then sees fellow racers Sammy and Amy Smith walk past them with her equipment for The Run. She then stared back at Duncan. "The prize is twenty-five million dollars. Do the math."

She walked away, with Duncan following her, smiling. "After you." Courtney then led him to a dumbwaiter lift and places her briefcase in it. The lift went up to another level, with a person taking her briefcase in exchange for the tablet needed for The Run. The lift went back down, with Courtney opening it and taking it out of the lift for Duncan to see.

She held up the tablet. "This will keep us in touch. Now we have to get you a car." He looked at Courtney nervously. "Cars. I can handle it."

"Call me when you get all set. I'll be in my apartment guiding you," she smiled.

"Thanks for doing this." He walked out of the restaurant, feeling confident of what he's attempting to do. As he headed out, he happened to run into his longtime best friend, Geoff Williams.

"Hey, Duncan," the party boy greeted. "Whaddup?"

"Hey, pal," the ex-convict replied. "What's going on with you?"

A worried Geoff sighed, "Well, I'm entering The Run." That statement made Duncan worry. "Why?" he asked.

"You know Bridgette?" Duncan nodded. "Well, she's pregnant, and I need the money to help her out."

The two embraced each other. "Hey, pal. Congrats! You're going to be a dad!" Geoff sighed. "If I win, I will give you some of my winnings. Deal?" Duncan asked, in which the party boy agreed.

"Thanks, man. Well, I gotta go inside and get ready for The Run."

The two went their separate ways, with Geoff headed inside the Chinese restaurant, and Duncan, who is headed for his garage along the Embarcaderro.

* * *

><p>When he arrived, he saw strips of "DO NOT ENTER" tape across his garage. <em>Them fuckers,<em> he whispered. He ducked under the tape, and opened up his garage to reveal five purpose-built cars waiting for him: black Nissan GT-R with a wide body kit, a Porsche 911 Carrera S in orange and black, a black AC Cobra with red stripes, a tuned red Euro-spec BMW M5 F10, and a race-ready silver 2014 Z/28 Camaro.

_I'm thinking… I should go for the Beemer_, he says to himself.

After a couple of hours tuning and preparing his car for the race, he placed the tablet on the attachment and turns on his car. Just then, Courtney popped up on the tablet.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked.

"Locked and loaded," he smiled at Courtney on the tablet. "There's over 200 other drivers and 3,000 miles of asphalt between here and New York," she warned.

"Sounds good to me!" he said, confidently.

"Now go! Get to Nob Hill or you'll miss the race start." He quickly drove off, leaving some fresh rubber behind him. He swerves through Broadway Street in the early morning Tuesday morning traffic as he makes his way towards Nob Hill. Then something comes up on his scanner: the San Francisco Police Department.

_All units, there have been some illegal activity involving numerous exotic cars along the Nob Hill area. Bring in some back-up, _the police officer ordered.

_Oh shit. Thank goodness I have 600 horsepower at my disposal. Let's see if they try at all,_ he said to himself as he saw numerous muscle and exotic cars ahead of him, namely a Pagani Zonda Cinque and a Challenger R/T.

_Okay, yeah. This is definitely some sort of street race. We'll back up as soon as you can, _said another officer. Then another officer responds back. _Okay, we have backup on their way._

_Talk about a police presence_, he said to himself as he turned right from Market Street to Battery Street. He made a powerful drift as he turned left into the Nob Hill area. As he inched closer towards the start line at Nob Hill, he sees other racers entering the party, late. There is a traffic camera that spotted the oncoming racers.

As the traffic camera caught the action, Courtney popped up on the tablet. "Duncan!" she yelled. "You have to get to Vegas in the top 150!"

"Copy that," he replied. Duncan and the other racers are hitting over 200 mph as they jump through the hills of San Francisco as they make their way out of the city, and hopefully, out of the Bay Area. _All units. There are numerous drivers heading out of the city. Close the city… NOW!, _commanded a police officer.

"Duncan! Cops are shutting down the city. You need to get out NOW!" yelled Courtney.

_What the FUCK?!_

Duncan and the other racers make their way down along the Embarcadero desperately trying to avoid roadblocks, PIT maneuvers from cop cars, and oncoming traffic.

Courtney once again showed up on the tablet. "Duncan, take a right here where AT&T park is. There is a bit of road that should lead you to the Bay Bridge. But I gotta warn you, there's a lot of police presence there, so there is a shortcut that will get you out of the city. I'll tell you when, okay?"

"Okay," replied Duncan. As he and the other racers entered the Bay Bridge, they discovered a foggy and unruly trail of despair; a last chance to get out of the city. The other cars are hitting their top speeds, but as they exit the tunnel portion of the Bay Bridge, they then immediately brake as there is a roadblock set up at the middle of the bridge.

"Duncan, you're going to need to stay on the left farthest lane. That lane will lead you to a ramp that will get you out of the Bay Bridge and out of Frisco."

"Okay."

Duncan steadies his red Beemer on the left farthest lane as he sees other cars braking and crashing into other cars and into police cars. _Guys, there's a red Beemer going out of control! Stop him!_, yelled one of the police officers.

"Sayonara, guys!" He makes the jump and lands his Beemer in one piece on the other side of the unfinished portion of the Bay Bridge and escapes the SFPD and the fellow racers. _OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!,_ he exclaimed to himself._  
><em>

"Wow, Duncan. You actually did it!" said Courtney. "According to the stats, you are still in the running for the $25 million prize. Oh, and you're in 206th place. You got a lot of ground to make up."

"Copy that. Where's the next route?" asked Duncan.

"Uh, through Interstate 580 East, along the Altamont Pass. From there, the race should lead to a route to Yosemite."

"Okay, thanks Courtney," said Duncan. As he gripped on the Beemer's steering wheel, he finally had the guts to ask his ex-girlfriend a question. "You still mad at me?"

"Why would I be? There's no reason for me to be mad at you," she smiled.

"I'm sorry."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this concludes the first part of Stage 1. As you can see, I'm doing the chapters based on the stages, so basically this concludes part 1 of Stage One of The Run. Next chapter will be a just a long drive across California and Nevada. Oh, and I'm also incorporating Duncan trying to rekindle his relationship with Courtney. Hope you guys liked it, and please, please, please… review, follow, and favorite? Thanks!**

**Bye! XD**

**-J**


	3. Straight Shootin' From The Bay- Part 2

**Welcome... to final part of Straight Shootin' of The Run. This time, it's a straight shoot from The Bay Area as Duncan enters Interstate 580 and drives through the Altamont Pass and through the heartland of California before reaching Yosemite. And, he meets up with an old friend who also happens to be in The Run.**

**Like my most popular story, Sister, Sister, I always do a "**_**Last time...**_**" to remind the readers of what happened last chapter.**

**As always, enjoy the story, and please review, follow, and favorite! **

**Oh, and I don't own Total Drama or the story it's based on.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time...<em>

_*start of flashback*_

"_So, Duncan. Word is that you made a wrong turn."_

…

_Duncan then looked at Courtney, who game him a choice. "Right now. Yes or no?_

…

_"There is a competition called 'The Run'. The race starts here in San Fran all the way to New York, with the best racers ever assembled. You win this race, I'll handle your problem."_

…

_"Hey, you ready?" she asked._

_"Locked and loaded," he smiled at Courtney on the tablet. "There's over 200 other drivers and 3,000 miles of asphalt between here and New York," she warned._

_"Sounds good to me!" he said, confidently._

…

_"Duncan! Cops are shutting down the city. You need to get out NOW!" yelled Courtney._

_What the FUCK?!_

…

_Guys, there's a red Beemer going out of control! Stop him!, yelled one of the police officers._

_"Sayonara, guys!" He makes the jump and lands his Beemer in one piece on the other side of the unfinished portion of the Bay Bridge._

…

_As he gripped on the Beemer's steering wheel, he finally had the guts to ask his ex-girlfriend a question. "You still mad at me?"_

_"Why would I be? There's no reason for me to be mad at you," she smiled._

_"I'm sorry."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Straight Shootin' From The Bay Area<strong>

Courtney's eyes grew wide when Duncan said those two words. It was obvious that Duncan missed his favorite girl, and for her to work with him, it was a chance at salvaging his relationship with her. The CIT showed up on the monitor and said something that shook Duncan. "Look, Duncan. I'm sorry, too. To this day, I regretted breaking up with you. I miss you. I..." She was interrupted by the sound of The Juvie's voice.

"Uh, can we talk about that later?" he asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Where are we, again?" asked Courtney. The ex-juvie replied, "Altamont Pass. We're on the backroads that will lead to 580. Oh, and I see multiple cars on the road, too, and it looks like they're in The Run, as well."

Courtney re-gathered herself before focusing on the race in hand. "Okay, um... You are in 206th place. You need to overtake a whole lot of racers for you to make it in the Top 150 or we're out."

Duncan nodded. "Copy that, princess," he smiled.

He pressed on the gas pedal and hammered his red Beemer across the Altamont Pass, easily overtaking a classic Pontiac Trans-Am and a Dodge Challenger.

_Is that the best you got, guys?,_ he yelled at the racers he just passed.

He then came across a red Mitsubishi Evo. _Fucking ricer,_ he whispered. Duncan proceeded to race the driver in the Evo through a dirt shortcut. The other driver was about to make a left turn, and Duncan did the opposite and turned right, thus T-boning the Mitsubishi out of The Run.

_Holy shit!_ Courtney yelled at Jack. _What the hell, Duncan?_

"What?" he questioned Courtney. "Can't your little _Duncy_ have a little fun?" He smiled as he saw the Evo upside down.

"You could have KILLED him!" the Type-A screamed.

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine," he said to his ex. "How bad could it be?" Then an explosion came from out of nowhere, presumably from the upside down Evo.

"Right. Anyways, you have to get your head back in the race!"

Then there was the question of the more powerful cars that are in the top five. "Wow, these ricers are really serious about The Run!" Duncan laughed sarcastically to himself. "I can't believe these guys are trying to represent the Bay Area... _in those cars_!" He laughed as hard as he could, but his little moment was interrupted by his ex-girlfriend. "Duncan, focus! You need to make it into the top 150, remember? Now, do what you do best. Get to them, draft them, and overtake them when you have the chance," Courtney reminded his ex-boyfriend.

"Sheesh, calm down, princess," Duncan eased the CIT down. "I know what I'm doing."

Courtney took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry. I guess I'm overreacting here with our relationship and all that."

"I'm sorry for sounding cocky. I just don't know what I'm getting myself into," said a worried ex-juvie.

Duncan then roared that 650 horsepower, 4.4 liter twin turbo V8, back into action as he easily overtook the five cars, consisting of two Toyota Supras, one tuned Euro-spec Renault Megane, a blue Evo X, and a Smokey and the Bandit-esque Pontiac Trans-Am.

"That was _too _easy! Is there something that good old Duncan can't handle?" Unfortunately, he spoke too soon.

All of a sudden, a random racer in a gun metal gray Cadillac CTS-V overtook Duncan and his red M5 Beemer. _Who the hell is this?_, he asked to himself. This then led to a cat-and-mouse race, with the Caddy in the lead, followed by the Beemer.

_Duncan Rourke, is that you?, _someone called on the walkie-talkie. Duncan himself was confused at who was calling him. He had no one, but then he remembered he had at least someone besides Courtney. _Geoff?, _said to himself.

"Geoff, is that you?" Duncan asked.

_Why yes, it is. What's up, pal?_ the party boy ask.

"Well, I'm in The Run. 580 in a red Beemer," he said, smiling. "Where are you?"

_I'm at 580 too. That's weird, I'm also headed for Vegas. Oh, and I just overtook a red Beemer that has the license plate 'YUMADBRO' on it_, he laughed.

"Wait," he paused. "Are you in the dark gray Cadillac?"

The party boy laughed. _Hell yeah, buddy! What? You thought I would be one of those guys in the Supra?_

"Alright then, since we have no racers in front of us, and we have the open road, I say we have ourselves a races," said a confident Duncan onto the walkie-talkie.

_You got a deal pal_, Geoff smiled back.

The Caddy and the Beemer line up, side by side, ready to tear the open highway. However, Courtney, because of her kill-joy nature, decided against it. "Duncan! What are you doing?!"

"Would you relax? This little run with me and Geoff will only advance us further into The Run," the ex-juvie scoffed.

Geoff came back on the walkie-talkie. _Okay, in three... two... one... GO!_ The Cadillac and the BMW both roared their engines and sped off, practically racing each other for the lead. The race consisted of twisty highway turns, good old fashioned straights, lots of hill inclines and declines, and back and forth overtaking. After racing for at least seven and a half miles, the Beemer was leading the Cadillac by several meters. The two turned off the highway, and pulled into a Shell for some fuel.

"Oh shit, man! That was fun!" Duncan got out of the car as he laughed from the energy rush he just had racing Geoff.

"I haven't had this much fun since Eminem came to one of my parties!" the party boy laughed.

"Hey, listen. While we're here, why don't we stick together until Vegas?" Duncan asked, which shocked Courtney. "Duncan! Think about what you're doing! Don't do it!" she yelled from the tablet. The ex-juvie went closer to his best friend. "Are you sure, pal?" he asked

"It's alright, man. I'm not working with anyone, not even Blackwell," he responded.

"I'm down, Geoff," he said with a handshake. "Alright, then. Just know that when we do make it to Vegas, may the best man win."

The Cadilac and the BMW just got finished refueling, and they now headed for Yosemite National Park, where the next stage of The Run continues.

"Duncan!" yelled Courtney from the tablet. "Why the hell would you make an alliance with Geoff? You don't know his deal."

"Come on, he was my best friend. I trust him," said the ex-juvie. "I mean, what bad can he do?"

As Geoff was driving along, someone came up on his tablet. _Does he trust you, yet?,_ the mysterious person asked.

"Absolutely," Geoff replied with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun... dun... duuuuuuuuun! So, as it turns out, Duncan's buddy, Geoff, is working for a mysterious person. Wanna know who it is?**

…

…

…

**Nah, I don't wanna spoil it. Anyways, this concludes the two part series, that is, Straight Shootin'. Next chapter will feature the drive through Yosemite National Park, and the first of police presence since escaping San Francisco.**

**I'm truly sorry, guys. The story was shorter than the first chapter, but this is what happens when you have a two-part series. I hope you forgive me for that slight fault. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! Make sure to please review, follow, and favorite this story if you want to know to follow this story to its entirety! As always, they are all appreciated.**

**Thank you so much for reading this! Oh, and expect an update every few days or so. I want to get this story finished early November.**

**Before I go, make sure to read my stories! They are all fantastic stories (if I do say so myself!), and you will not regret it!**

**Later guys! Love you all! (No homo.)**

**-Julius**


	4. Yosemite Duncan?

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back to an all new chapter of The Run! This time, the story takes place, not in the Bay Area, but in Yosemite National Park, where the characters have to go through the State Forest Highway that leads south towards Death Valley.**

**Ellery Lake- Chris Blackwell, 3 racers need overtaking, cat-and-mouse style racing**

**In the last chapter, it is revealed that Geoff is working with a mysterious person. Would you like to guess who that person is? Nope? Good, cuz I ain't revealing it until Duncan hits up Chicago.**

**As always, enjoy the story, and please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Oh, and I don't own Total Drama or the story this is based on.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time...<em>

_*start of flashback*_

_Duncan Rourke, is that you?, someone called on the walkie-talkie. Duncan himself was confused at who was calling him. He had no one, but then he remembered he had at least someone besides Courtney. Geoff?, said to himself._

_"Geoff, is that you?" Duncan asked._

_Why yes, it is. What's up, pal? the party boy ask._

…

_"Hey, listen. While we're here, why don't we stick together until Vegas?" Duncan asked, which shocked Courtney. "Duncan! Think about what you're doing! Don't do it!" she yelled from the tablet. The ex-juvie went closer to his best friend. "Are you sure, pal?" he asked_

_"It's alright, man. I'm not working with anyone, not even Blackwell," he responded._

_"I'm down, Geoff," he said with a handshake._

…

_As Geoff was driving along, someone came up on his tablet. Does he trust you, yet?, the mysterious person asked._

_"Absolutely," Geoff replied with a grin on his face_.

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Yosemite... Duncan?<p>

Duncan and Geoff left the Bay Area on their rear view mirror as they made their way to one of the most beautiful places in California: Yosemite, also known as Stage 2 of The Run. The race was hotting up, as more racers are chasing each other for a chance for the million dollars.

"Duncan," Courtney showed up on the tablet, "competition is heating up. Be careful," she added.

"Okay, thanks," the ex-juvie smiled.

Then, Geoff shows up on Duncan's tablet. "Hey, pal? You think we can outrun these fools?" he asked with a smile and laugh.

"Hey, we got powerful cars. Look at these eight guys in their sweet rides. Too bad they can't match us," said Duncan.

Both the Cadillac and the Beemer passed each racer, one by one, as they drove five miles down the beautiful and majestic Highway 140. Then, the car in the lead, a blue rally-tuned Subaru WRX STi tried to shut its open door towards the Cadillac and the BMW. "Hey, what gives, man!" yelled Geoff as he tries to find an open gap to pass him. The three kept fighting on the road, until they all saw a dirt path that is faster than the twisty road that is ahead of them.

"Geoff, I have a question: have you gone rally-crossing?" asked the ex-juvie. Geoff laughed. "Uh, dude. You see my Caddy? It's been slammed for a reason. Just joking, yeah. You want us to follow this dude on the dirt path?"

Duncan nodded, and the two proceeded to follow the Subaru rally car through the dirt road, which made the ex-juvie feel like a real rally driver. "Hell yeah! Woohoo!" he yelled as he followed the car in front of him. As for the party boy, he decided to just stick to the road because he did not want to risk scraping the undersides of his precious Cadillac.

Back on the dirt road, Duncan was gaining on the rally car. He was really afraid of driving on the path, as on one side, there were massive boulders, and on the other, a cliff that, if crashed into, would kill a driver if they're not cautious. The two cars then entered a narrow and short tunnel.

"Duncan! What the hell are you doing?" she screamed from the tablet.

"What I do best, remember?"

"Just be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she reminded his ex-boyfriend.

Then again, Duncan was desperate to win, and as an act of desperation, he decided to T-bone the Subaru at the end of the narrow tunnel, causing it to flip on its side and crash off the road.

"Duncan? What was that?" she asked as she heard the crash from the Subaru.

"Let's just say, the driver in front of me crashed onto a wooden pole, flipped over and crashed off the cliff," he said descriptively.

"Why? Wait, where's Geoff?" the former CIT asked, concerned.

Meanwhile, Geoff was driving down the long, twisted way, in which all of a sudden, he sees a flipping Subaru come and nearly side-swiping him. He then shows up on Duncan's tablet. "Dude, did you see that one Subaru flipping?" he asked.

Duncan was laughing hard. "Dude, you nearly got killed by that dude. Oh, and creds to me for that. Now, it's just the two of us." He then bursted out laughing, much to Courtney and Geoff's dismay.

"Yeah, you could have KILLED me!" Geoff screamed at the ex-juvie.

At the end of the five mile journey, both Duncan and Geoff stopped at a rest area. The party boy got out of the car, still pissed at what nearly happened to him. "What the actual fuck was that, Duncan?!" he yelled as he walked towards his buddy and nearly punched him. Duncan ducked his punch and pushed him back.

"Hey, what the _fuck_, man?!" he yelled as Geoff swung for his buddy.

"You _COULD HAVE _killed me!" the party boy yelled as he went for another swing and missed. All of a sudden, Courtney came on the tablet. "Duncan! Geoff! Stop it! Great, now you got time to make up! Let's go!" she yelled. The two guys got back in their cars and drove along El Portal Road, a 4.8 mile stretch of road that has twisty bends, tunnels that you could rev your cars to the max, and a dirt path, much to Geoff's annoyance.

"Hey, dude, I'm sorry about that," Geoff apologized. "I just don't know what I'm getting myself into, you know?"

Duncan laughed. "Ha, it's cool. Yeah, same here, pal." Courtney then came up on the tablet. "Alright, Duncan, since you and Geoff nearly had a falling out, you two have time to make up."

"Alright, alright. So we gotta drive down this road, and into a dirt path? Great! Another way to ruin a slammed Caddy," Geoff complained.

"Would you quit complaining, Geoff, and just follow Duncan?" Courtney pleaded.

The Cadillac and the Beemer both drove down the twisted highway, entering and exiting caves, overtaking oncoming cars, and driving near certain death, until they hit the dirt path. "Oh great!" the party boy complained.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Didn't you always want to be a rally driver?" Geoff then shrugged. "Alright then, because it's going to be a bumpy ride," added the ex-juvie. The trail consisted of jumps, tight turns, and high speed straights that a normal rally car driver would experience. Once Duncan and Geoff got on the dirt road, the party boy's expression changed from whiny to jumpy. "Holy cow! You ARE right! This is great!" the party boy said in laughter.

"See, I told you would like it!"

At the end of the trail, Geoff was rather pleased about the drive. "Holy shit, dude! That was an epic drive!" Duncan smiled and said, "I told you! You didn't believe me at first, and now you believe me!"

The two were now driving from the dirt road to El Capitan Road, where most of the racers are headed. The 3.8 mile stretch of road consisted of long stretch of road, as well as two twisty and uphill inclines at the near end of the course. Geoff and Duncan easily overtake the first two cars in front of them, namely a 67 Camaro SS and a modern day Mustang. They then proceeded to overtake the next two cars, a black Toyota Supra and a red BMW M3, with ease. Then there was the question of the two leading cars. Again, no problem for the Total Drama buddies, as they found a nice hotel at the corner and used the entrance area as a shortcut. The Beemer and the Caddy are both in the lead and maintained it until the end of the race.

Unfortunately, their win was premature, as Chris Blackwell, Duncan's main rival suddenly overtook both Duncan and Geoff with his car for The Run, a brand new Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, one of only three cars made by the legendary Italian maker.

"Glad to still see you alive," said Chris, who showed up on Duncan's tablet. "Let's see if you and your buddy, Geoff, can keep up." He gave a smirk towards Duncan on his tablet and drove off, revving that V10 engine to its fullest potential.

"Hey, Geoff. Sounds like a challenge to me! Let's do it?" he questioned the party boy. Geoff nodded, confirming his request. "Alright, let's do it!"

The Lamborghini easily overtook all of the cars that were in front of him. "Shit, this guy's good!" said the ex-juvie. Courtney then reminded Duncan something. "FOCUS! You've got $25 million dollars hanging in the balance here!"

Determined by Courtney's little pep talk, Duncan planted his right foot on the throttle and pounced the BMW back into contendership, as did Geoff and his American machine. The duo overtook two classic Japanese cars, namely a Datsun 240Z and a Toyota AE86. "Too easy," Duncan reacted. Then the race led to a road under the majestic Yosemite waterfall.

"Whoa, this road is slippery," said Geoff as he tried to control his Cadillac. "Just hope nothing bad happens here."

"Yeah, I hope," replied Duncan.

The two then overtook a black Ford Focus, which made the ex-juvie laugh. "Really, a Ford Focus? What type of moron would bring that to The Run?" he laughed.

"Duncan, pay attention! You got three other cars in front of you, one of them, Chris," Courtney reminded his ex-boyfriend.

Then, the attention was focused on the next two cars, a Pontiac Trans-Am and a classic Nissan Skyline, in which they were overtaken with ease. And now, Duncan and Geoff are caught up with Chris's Sesto. It was a fierce race as they drove the last mile, neck in neck. Then, suddenly he slowed down, giving the race victory to Duncan and Geoff.

Not so fast, however. Spurred on by his defeat, Chris decided to do something that would teach him a lesson. All three of them are now at the top of the mountain, ready to descend back to sea level through a connection of twisty, downhill declines that would measure a car's performance and handling. Along the edges of Ellery Lake, Chris had Duncan set up, as the ex-juvie was headed down the mountain. And then, all of a sudden, the narcissist rammed the BMW twice, eventually landing him on the hard shoulder.

Geoff saw the action and decided to go for Blackwell. "Hey, buddy. I'm gonna go get Chris for ya. You take care of these racers heading down the mountain," Geoff commanded.

Courtney once again showed up on the tablet. "You alright, Duncy?" she asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Listen, there are three cars racing down this mountain. Get them, and you are up in 173rd place," Courtney reminded to his ex-boyfriend.

"Alright, thanks," he smiled to her ex-girlfriend. Duncan planted his foot on the throttle and pounced the BMW back to life and immediately saw a blue Mazda RX-7 running down the twisted, 180 degree roads of Ellery Lake.

"Oh, Duncan? For these time trial events in which it's a cat-and-mouse race, you have a time limit. For this one, you have 45 seconds to overtake this guy and you have to maintain that lead until the time limit ends," Courtney reminded him.

"Oh sure, no problem. Yeah, I don't think I can get this guy in 45 seconds," Duncan complained.

"38 seconds and counting."

"Oh shit. Gotta run." Duncan inched closer and closer to his first rival, and at the first 180 degree turn, he overtakes the Mazda and has to maintain the lead.

After 25 seconds of leading the Mazda, he then sees another type of Mazda. No, not the RX-7, it's a MX-5 Miata.

"Duncan, for this next car, you have one whole limit to overtake this guy," Courtney told him.

Once again, the Beemer quickly caught up to the Miata at the straights, and at one of the 180 degree turns, he quickly overtakes him because the driver in the Miata fell off the cliff, thus rolling his car several hundred into a guardrail down below.

"Duncan! What the hell was that?!" Courtney yelled in rage. "I think you killed that dude in the MX-5!"

"He will be alright. Yeah, so, why are you yelling?" Duncan laughed and questioned his ex-girlfriend.

"You are so inconsiderate, you know that, right? This is the reason why I broke up with you!"

"Calm down, princess! What's the last car that I need to overtake before we hit Death Valley?"

"I'm sorry. Fine, the last car is an Evo X. If I were you, there's a shortcut at the bottom of the lake," Courtney suggested.

"Thanks, babe," the ex-juvie smiled. The former CIT scoffed. "Don't call me that!"

The last car was a breeze for Duncan and his almighty powerful BMW as he took the shortcut Courtney recommended. "Easy peezy, lemon squeezy!" he laughed. He then roared his Ultimate Driving Machine to the max as he sped through the finish line, thus completing Stage 2 of The Run.

"Congrats, Duncan! You just finished Stage 2! Now you got eight more stages to go," Courtney reminded him.

"Oh fuck," he reacted. "Looks like a challenge to me!"

Geoff, meanwhile, was driving alongside Blackwell's car as they head for the onramp that leads to Death Valley. "I want you to take Duncan out in Chicago at all costs. Got that?"

"You got it, boss," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, it's revealed that Geoff is in collusion with Chris. But does Duncan know? Who knows? Stay tuned for a new chapter of The Run!**

**That literally took me an eternity just writing this! Well, I do hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review expressing your liking of this story! If you like it so much you want to follow this story until the end, then by all means, favorite and follow this story!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Oh, before I go, I'm planning to disregard my policy of updating this story every few days or so.**

**Also... Please make sure to read my other stories for your reading pleasure in all things Total Drama!**

**Bye guys!**

**-Julius**


End file.
